


tomatta (止まった)

by reyfon



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyfon/pseuds/reyfon
Summary: Dia menyesal pada akhirnya.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	tomatta (止まった)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write something and voila!  
> Tidak diberikan tag karena bingung mau masukin tag apa, sorry ;;  
> Enjoy~

* * *

Honda Hitomi bukan penyabar.

Ia tidak suka bertele-tele. Ia tidak suka lambat, apalagi telat. Toleransi waktu bukan keahlian sifatnya. Memang sudah sejak kecil Hitomi terbiasa mengikuti kiprah cepat seolah sedang diburu sampai ujung Bumi. Perumpaannya agak konyol, tetapi beberapa temannya kadang berkata demikian. Hitomi tidak pernah menyangkal, bahkan memberi komentar sekali pun. Jika benar Hitomi terlalu cepat, ia akan menyesuaikan bila memang diperlukan. Sikap cekatannya benar dipuji-puji, tetapi lain hal ketika kecepatannya menyikapi sesuatu justru menimbulkan rutuk bagi orang lain. Biarlah. Meski demikian, dalam benaknya sangat penting mengakhiri bagian per bagian perkara dengan tepat dan cepat sehingga mampu menggunakan waktu sisa dengan sesuka hati. 

Kemudian ada satu potong hal berselisih dalam hidupnya, ketika menghindari 'lama' adalah prioritas, justru entah kenapa Hitomi terjerembab bersama orang satu-satunya yang tidak pernah tidak telat, Kim Minjoo. Takdir menempel bersama Minjoo pertama ia maki, kedua ia sesali, ketiga ia beradaptasi. Seperti magnet berkutub beda, Hitomi akan menarik Minjoo dan sebaliknya. Sebuah pengalaman aneh, tidak masuk akal, menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk Honda Hitomi mampu menerima manusia semacam Kim Minjoo sampai ia tidak menyadari waktu terus berdetak dan Minjoo bukan tembok menjulang pencegah Hitomi terus berlari.

Namun, pertama kalinya Hitomi berhenti melesat saat ia menyadari sesuatu. 

Jauh.

Honda Hitomi menatap ke depan, pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. Sudah berapa tapak kaki ia tempuh? Berapa lama waktu yang terkuras? Sampai di mana ini? Membuatnya tersentak ialah ketidakhadiran gadis ceroboh, pemalu, dan tukang senyum bodoh itu. Biasanya Hitomi tak acuh, tetapi ada yang kurang tepat. Karena selama ini Hitomi kira Minjoo akan sama beradaptasi, melatih diri setidaknya mampu menyajarkan kaki barang semenit. 

Setelah berpikir cepat, jawaban atas konklusinya adalah menunggu. Tampak asing, tetapi harus. Berat, tapi kali ini Hitomi mengalah.

Kalau tidak ada Minjoo, ada yang hampa, membolong di suatu sudut hatinya. Hitomi menurunkan egonya beberapa kali demi Minjoo, meneliti diam-diam mengapa gadis itu senang berlambat ria. Minjoo memang kerap mencurahkan ketidaksukaannya telat tanggap. Namun Minjoo menikmati tiap momen yang ia lewati, membungkusnya sebagai memori kekal yang kelak ia dapat ceritakan. Saat itu, Hitomi belum mengerti. Kini dia menyesali impresi yang nyaris kosong.

Bukan pilihan melangkah mundur mencari Minjoo, bukan pula membuat ulang jalan tapaknya. Benar, menanti Minjoo datang terengah-engah bukan masalah. Kalau sekedar merentang tangan, memeluk, dan mengucapkan selamat tidak jadi masalah. 

Hitomi bulat tekat memberhentikan jamnya untuk Minjoo.

Sayangnya, Minjoo tak kunjung tiba. 

Sampai Hitomi jadi orang paling sabar pun, gadis itu tidak memunculkan eksistensinya. 

Hitomi lalu sadar, Minjoo sudah tak lagi berjalan di tapak yang sama.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

".. -mi! ... -tomi! Hitomi!" 

Hitomi spontan menengok pada Jo Yuri yang bertumpu dagu sambil memandang dia ngeri. Alis Hitomi beradu, "Apa?" 

Mereka duduk di suatu pojok kafe kecil pinggir kota, berhadapan dengan dua kopi beda resep tersaji untuk masing-masing, dan Jo Yuri yang tampaknya masih tak habis pikir akan tingkah langku teman koleganya ini. 

"Astaga--kau--hah! Apakah benar sekarang aku bersama Honda Hitomi?," gumam Yuri seolah tak percaya.

".. Mau lihat KTPku?" 

Rasa ingin membalik meja meningkat drastis, tetapi diurungkannya demi menjaga ketenangan kafe. Yuri memilih menggusar napas, "Honda Hitomi pernah berkata bahwa dia tak akan menyentuh satu rokok pun. Kenyataannya sekarang manusia itu sedang asik menghisap sebatang." 

"Honda Hitomi berkata bahwa ia akan menggunakan jatah cuti untuk hal-hal genting. Kenyataannya ia mengambil tiga hari cuti untuk berlibur di pinggir pantai dan menyewa _cottage_ kecil buat dirinya sendiri," lanjutnya, kemudian menilik tajam pada rokok menyala yang ia tidak ketahui merknya berada di sela jemari orang paling cepat, rajin, dan paling tanggung jawab itu. 

Pelaku justru tertawa kecil, meletakkan putung rokok ke asbak setelah menyelesaikan satu hembus asap dan hanya tersenyum tanpa salah. Itu benar Honda Hitomi, orang nomor satu dalam kecepatan menyelesaikan masalah dengan tepat dan kini terlihat sedang membuang-buang waktu. Sebenarnya Hitomi berkendara sendiri dengan mobil, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada Yuri yang menyusul menggunakan sepeda motor esoknya. Khawatir, alasannya. Hitomi tak pernah membuat keputusan sembrono seperti itu sampai berani menyesap batang rokok. 

"Kau hebat, Nyonya Jo, bisa menemukanku di sini. Kurasa aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun soal aku mau ke mana selain Pak Bos," komentar Hitomi, jemari lain mengetuk-ngetuk meja pelan. 

"Jangan menyepelekan kekuatan _stalking_ ku, Honda. Kalau memang mau berlibur, 'kan bisa tunggu musimnya, kenapa harus di hari kerja sibuk begini?" 

"Justru karena sibuk, orang pasti jarang singgah ke daerah sini. Aku ingin benar-benar sepi, serius. Hebat sekali demi aku, kau mau ambil cuti sehari, hehe."

Yuri sekelebat berpikir bahwa Hitomi sudah tidak waras, parahnya mungkin tercuci otak oleh monster atau alien. Namun sebagai orang dewasa yang sudah bisa berpikir jauh, Yuri akan mencoba menghadapi keanehan Honda Hitomi. Sebenarnya, Yuri sudah mampu menebak akar penyebab temannya seolah jadi orang lain ini. Namun, mari, saksikan sebentar permainan Hitomi. 

"Selamat tinggal, satu hari cutiku. Haruskah kuminta Yang Maha Mulia Hitomi untuk mengganti setimpal?" 

Dahi Hitomi malah berkedut, ada nada protes di situ, "Begini, Hamba Jo, pertama aku tidak meminta untukmu datang. Kedua, kau hampir membuatku memblok dirimu di ponsel. Ketiga, kau berisik." 

Sisi-sisi Hitomi mulai tampak ke permukaan, Yuri ganti tertawa, "Habisnya kau menggila tidak ajak-ajak."

"Perlu kutempel tulisan 'Aku ingin gila sendirian' di belakang punggung, sepertinya," balas Hitomi. 

Jo Yuri tak lagi bersuara karena menikmati pemandangan bibir laut terbentang di sampingnya, hingga Hitomi pun ikut masuk ke dalamnya. 

"Aku tahu masalahmu, Hitomi." 

Mereke masih meletakkan mata pada kilau laut yang terpapar sinar matahari.

Semenit kemudian, Yuri memandang profil samping wanita di hadapannya, "Kim Minjoo?"

"Kim Minjoo."

Persoalan semu Hitomi dan Minjoo sudah terdengar Yuri sejak Hitomi sadar semua hal berkaitan Minjoo. Meski tidak mengenal Kim Minjoo, Yuri dapat tahu orang itu adalah orang baik hanya dari tutur kata Hitomi kemarin. Koleganya ini mendeskripsikan sedetil-detilnya sampai Yuri paham Minjoo sosok bermakna di hidup Hitomi. Ia tahu jelas betapa Hitomi bersedia menanti, tanpa melakukan sesuatu lebih. Realistisnya, ini memang salah--

\--"Salah Honda Hitomi, wanita yang terlalu sibuk pada apa yang di depan sampai tidak memperhatikan sekeliling," ucap si pemilik nama. 

Dari tas jinjing kecil berwarna polkadot miliknya, Hitomi merogoh kartu persegi panjang berukuran sedang dan memberikannya kepada Yuri tanpa perlu mengeceknya kembali. Tangan Yuri agak lemas ketika melihat tulisan yang sudah dia duga dan tetap memberi kejut di jantung.

"Pernikahan--"

"Aku sedang mengikhlaskan, lalu mewajarinya. Aku memang tidak pernah jujur padanya, fatal sekali. Aku tidak memberinya kelonggaran untuknya jalan bersamaku. Bahkan memberinya waktu istirahat pun tidak, Yuri. Dia menyerah dan akhirnya mencari jalan lain, tetapi tidak sampai padaku." 

Yuri meneguk ludah diam-diam, berat. Sudah bukan waktunya membodoh-bodohi wanita gila cepat itu, "Jalan keluarnya?"

Hitomi mengendikan bahu, "Nikmati waktu yang ada? Aku masih ingin melanjutkan hidup, Yuri, tapi kurasa harus mengubah cara seratus delapanpuluh derajat." 

"Karena kalau tidak, aku yang akan tertinggal."

"Sambil mengikhlaskan dan mewajari yang sudah terjadi."

Dari tuturnya yang tenang, Yuri berani bertaruh bahwa waktu Hitomi sudah benar berhenti.

Bersama penyesalannya yang tak berisi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo para pembaca budiman, ini rey.  
> Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Sudah hampir enam bulan tidak bisa nulis.  
> Ini bisa karena dipaksakan dan sadar kalau hasil akhir acak kadul sekali  
> Untuk yang bingung, HiiMinjoo udah kenal sejak SMA. Masih kontakan kok sampai mereka kerja, cuma gitu(?)   
> Mohon maaf karena tidak memenuhi ekspetasi kalian
> 
> Bila ada kritik, saran, dan pesan silahkan tinggalkan di kolom komentar  
> Sampai jumpaaa~


End file.
